The Ruby Ring Series: The Wind Temple
Sarita once lived a normal life, but one day it all changed. She had a quest to do; find the Ruby Ring. The first thing she has to go through is The Wind Temple. She and her friends, Logan and Temari, have to save it and return it to the queen of Flosita. Flosita is a small country west of England and it's covered in snow almost all the time. Now, this is the story of how it began. Chapters Prologue The town of Blogron, Flosita was quiet. The whistling of the wind was the only noise in the town. A man dressed in all black and a white mask with blood trickling down the mask. He grasped a knife and walked towards a house made of oak. He stared at the purple door and abandoned the mission to kill a girl. He had a better idea to do, steal the Ruby Ring. ---- The man looked up at the palace. It was made of beautiful marble and had a huge window at the top. He opened the door without making any noise. There it was. The Ruby Ring. The most prized posseion of the queen. It sparkled beautifully, glowing a bright red every minute. He opened his bag of souls. It was free of souls at the moment, but when he obtains the Ruby Ring he'll have the power to steal souls. An evil smile crossed his face and swiftly moved to the ring with nothing to guard it. Only lasers. The man was immuned to lasers, so he coolly got to the ring with ease. He grasped the ring and put it in his bag of souls. It needed to power up with the solar eclipse, which was in only three months. ---- Sarita's Prologue Sarita looked up at the queen's castle. There was police men all over the place, shouting out orders to other people. The queen quickly got out of the castle and looked aroudn confused and scared. There was something missing...something made out of ruby. But, Sarita couldn't figure it out. "Sarita," a voice called to her. Sarita turned around, puzzled. "Huh?" "Sarita" the voice repeated. "I need to tell you something." "What is that?" Sarita bowed as the queen revealed herself. "I need you to do something," she said seriously. "Something important." "Yes?" Sarita asked with concern. "I need you to rechieve my ring," the queen annouced. "Wh-what?" Sarita exclaimed. "You can bring two friends with you," she informed. "I need to go, goodbye." She left just once she finished. Sarita was suprised and shocked. She couldn't move at all, she lost all feeling in her whole body. Sarita couldn't believe she had to get the ring. The most valuable ring in all of Flosita. And Sarita was the one to get it. Chapter One Sarita looked around for her two best friends. But, they were no where to be found. There was only one place to check, their homes'. It was probably the most obvious place to look, but they weren't usually in their homes'. Which is why Sarita looked around the town, not their homes'. First, Sarita checked Logan's house. She knocked on the door softly. While waiting, Saraita hummed a song that was stucked in her head. "Bebe" by Dustin Leiver. After a minute, Logan opened the door looking tired. "Are you sick?" Sarita asked. "Nah," Logan replied, making Sarita feel much better. "I just stayed up all night playing video games with my new friend, Michael." "Where is Michael?" Sarita said, peering into his house. "Oh, he left a while ago," Logan yawned. "Okay, I need to tell you something," Sarita whispered suddenly. "What?" Logan didn't take it seriously, instead he pretended to be alarmed. "I'm serious!" Sarita blushed furiously. "Okay, okay," Logan said, now taking it seriously. "I was asked by," Sarita gulped, "the queen to get the Ruby Ring, you know, the one that has weird special powers?" "Seriously?" Logan's eyes widened. "Mhm," Sarita nodded. "She told me that I could two friends with me, and I chose you. I also chose Temari, but I'll talk to her later." "Alright, I'll go," Logan agreed. "Let's go get Temari!" ---- Later On... Sarita found Temari sitting on her porch, she was knitting which was not like her. Maybe she's doing it for her grandma, who she loves a lot. Temari looked up and saw me and Logan, her eyes lit up and walked-ran to us. "Hey!" she screamed. " 'Sup," Logan nodded his head. "Alright, I talked to Logan about this and now I'm going to tell you," Sarita said quietly. After Sarita told Temari about their quest, she, unlike Logan, took it seriously. She looked at Sarita then at Logan. She was still deciding on what she was going to do. She took in a deep breath, "I'll do it." "Great, now we can go get that ring! It won't be easy, I know that," Sarita turned around and looked around. "But, where she should we go? What direction? Damn, I should've thought this through." "I guess we'll have to follow our heart," Temari said wisely, which wasn't like her. "Pft, that's just mumbo jumbo. Let's go wherever there's trouble, it'll be more exciting!" Logan yelled. "Fine, plus mumbo jumbo is so childish," Sarita smiled while she turned around walking towards a tree on fire. "I guess that's our first destination." They ran toward the tree, hoping there wasn't any monster. Because, they believed in monster. Pretty much everybody did in the land of Flosita. They all did because they were real. They see on everyday, but they did no harm because most them were cute and harmless. But, they're dangerous ones in the outskirts of the Royal Palace. Category:Story